The present invention relates to a metal gasket which is, for example, disposed between a flange secured to an end of an exhaust pipe and a flange secured to an end of an exhaust purifier or a muffler to join together the exhaust pipe and the exhaust purifier or muffler in such a manner that no gas will leak through the joint between such members.
An exhaust pipe for expelling exhaust gas from an automotive engine is coupled to an exhaust purifier or a muffler which is provided in the intermediate portion of the exhaust pipe system in such a manner that no gas will leak through the joint between such members. The joint comprises two flanges which are secured to the respective ends of the exhaust pipe and the exhaust purifier or muffler by means, for example, of welding so as to butt against each other with a gasket interposed therebetween, the gasket being pressed between the flanges when the flanges are fastened together by means of nuts and bolts.
A gasket consisting essentially of asbestos, carbon or the like has heretofore been employed between a pair of flanges to prevent leakage of gas through the joint, as stated above. However, with the rise in the exhaust gas temperature as a result of the wide use of superchargers, there has been a growing tendency to use metal gaskets which exhibit superior heat resistance and are easy to handle.